American Moon
by P3ace9797
Summary: Afred has gone to his cabin to be by himself until his brother Matthew calls. Matthew asks why he went alone causing Alfred to be all jumpy and nervous. What could he be hiding that he warns Matt not to visit him? (failed summery) Human names used, Rated T for being Paranoid


_**American Moon**_

**Hey guys I present you with another one-shot! It was inspired by some role-playing I was doing on Instagram and I had the urge to turn it to a fan fiction! I only joined in towards the end; the other role-players were **_**alfred_da_hero_kid, Canada_is_here_actually), 2plondonkirkland**_**, and **_**_fluttershy**_** I replaced **_**2plondonkirkland **_**as Arthur since I can't really do 2plondon, sorry! (She left before finishing so in the end I played as Arthur) and didn't include**_** _fluttershy **_**but she was just awesome!**

_'_**_Thoughts'_ "speaking"**

**Disclaimer: don't own Hetalia (sadly)**

Alfred had finished unpacking his stuff into the drawers of the cabin. He owned a cabin very secluded and far from civilization, to get to the cabin it toke about a full day, he used it for getting away from the world, relaxing, and when it was a certain time that he had to be out alone. Only certain people knew about the cabin, the fewer that knew the better for him and others.

"Well that's the last of my stuff." Alfred had planned to stay a week at the cabin and when he did stay he would talk to himself since if he did it out in a place with people they would think he was crazy! The cabin had two bedrooms, one for him and another one just in case, a kitchen, a living room and of course a bathroom. Though it did not seem much it was still large and had a cozy feeling to it. Walking to a closet he toke out cleaning supplies that he kept in there and began to clean the entire house from dust. Alfred was usually a messy person but he preferred to keep the cabin well kept.

After about 2 hours of cleaning the entire cabin he went to check the fire place that was in the living room. The mantel was already cleaned and was filled with pictures. There were some of himself an Arthur, a few with other nations or just himself and some of his twin Matthew. Alfred picked up a picture that had him holding Matthew down with one arm and the other arm violently shaking the long hair of his twin. Matthew appeared to be trying to escape and looked like he was complaining; this picture always brought a smile to Alfred's face.

Putting the picture down he headed outside and to the car where he began to unload items from the car and made many trips to store it all. He had brought along food and other stuff he would need for the week. Getting all that down he went to the back of the cabin where there was a small shed locate filled with different tools. "I guess it's time to search for wood some fire wood!" Alfred grabbed his ax and a large sled he uses to drag the wood and sets off towards the wood.

Alfred doesn't like harming the environment any more than it already was with global warming and stuff so he would just search for remains of fallen trees or large sticks instead of chopping down a perfectly good tree. By the time he has finished and has all the wood he needs it has grown a big dark and heads inside stretching out his tired limbs.

"Today was a good day! I hope that I didn't forget anything!" Alfred takes a quick shower and is ready for bed. Alfred passes the calendar and the red circle around a certain day causes his grinning features to become serious, "tonight is the last night until..." He shakes his head as if to clear the thoughts of the day, "no, I have taken precautions, I can't hurt anyone way out here, Mattie and Artie are both safe from any harm that might happen to them." Heading off to his room he slips in bed and quickly drifts off to sleep.

**0o0o0NEXT MORNING0o0o0**

Alfred woke up stretching out and laid there staring at the ceiling with sleepy eyes, "get up or not get up?" He turned over to his side and eyed the floor. He just laid there, staring at the floor wondering if it was cold until his stomach grumbled in protest.

"Screw this, I'm hungry, a cold floor won't stop this hero! HAHAHAHA-! Holy sh*t that's freezing cold!" When Alfred leaped onto the floor he felt how cold the floor was and jumped right back into bed huddled under the covers and glared at the floor, "next time you are so turning into carpet. Now where are my slippers?" Looking around he spotted the slippers by the wall on the left side of the bed but they were out of his reach.

"Why do mornings hate me? What did I do to you morning, I love that you bring one of the important meals of the day! It's because I like dinner better isn't it?" Alfred groaned and his stomach grumbles again. Alfred tried reaching for the slippers but he still couldn't reach them, he kept moving closer as he edged farther from the edge of the bed.

"Al...most...there!" He could almost reached it but as he brushes the edge of one he lost his balance and fell forward face down with the rest of his body, the only thing not on the floor was his feet that were against the bed.

With a few curses he finally put his slippers on and headed towards the kitchen as he rubbed his forehead. After breakfast he went to go change into a pair of jeans and a regular white shirt. While he brushed his teeth he heard the phone ring, quickly rinsing it out he goes to answer it, luckily he had service why out in the middle of nowhere just in case of an emergency.

"Hello?" There are only two people who have this number, Artie and Mattie, so Alfred has a pretty good idea who would call him.

"Hello, Al?" A Canadian voice came through the phone_. 'Ding, ding, ding! And the prize goes to Alfred!'_ He guessed correctly.

"Hey bro, whatcha need to be calling me when I'm way out here?" Normally matt wouldn't call him when he was out in his cabin so it made him curious if there was anything wrong. He sometimes brought the quiet Canadian along for some brother bonding and even Arthur sometimes.

"Well al, maybe I wouldn't need to call if you would tell me when you would leave to your cabin, eh?" He sounded a bit annoyed. Alfred face palmed himself, he must have forgotten to tell matt that he was coming over here, "err...opps?" It was all he can think about as a response.

"Yeah, opps is right Al. I got worried when I didn't find you at your house and you didn't answer your cell. I even asked Arthur if he knew where you were!" Matthew was a bit frustrated at his twin's irresponsibility, "anyways if you wanted, you could have asked Arthur or me to join you that way you wouldn't be by yourself." He knew from experience that Alfred didn't like the woods very much because he would always play a game called Slenderman which would scare a lot causing Alfred to sleep over or get dragged to sleep with him.

Alfred's eyes widen, "NO!" Alfred shouted quickly, "I-I mean no, I'm f-fine by myself!" The last thing Alfred wanted was for Mattie to come over, especially because tonight. Matthew was startled by his brother's reaction, it sounded like Alfred seemed scared but not the game scared, it sounded like true fear in his voice, "uh Alfred, are you alright? If there's a problem I or Arthur could help-."

"NO! N-no, t-there's nothing w-wrong! I'm fine by myself so you guys don't need to come!" Alfred didn't want anyone to find out his secret. Matthew frowned at being cut off midsentence and was starting to get worried about AL's reaction. Why didn't Alfred want me or Arthur to visit him? "Alfred you're hiding something."

Alfred froze but recovered quickly, "no, I just don't want to bother you guys, I have to go now!" Alfred had to end the conversation.

"Alfred, wait a mo-...he hung up." Matthew was even more worried and decided to go against his brother's wishes. He had to make another phone call, dialing a number he knew by heart he waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Arthur get your things ready, I will explain why on our why there ok?" With that he didn't let the brit answer and hurried over to get his things and rushed out the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alfred still had a hand on the phone after hanging up, his heart beating fast. He didn't want Mattie to come over and hoped his brother didn't come to check on him. "I'm sure he will just wait for me to get home and explain." Alfred spent the day walking around the woods until it was time for dinner and the sun was starting to set. After dinner he went to his room and started reading to get his mind off things.

Meanwhile Matthew had explained the strange behavior Alfred was having to Arthur and both were on their way to the cabin, they would reach it by nightfall.

"I'm sure it's just a small problem he is having, you know he doesn't like asking for help." Arthur was trying to reassure the nervous Canadian even though he himself was a bit worried. "I just hope your right Arthur." He wished that was true but something was nagging the back of his mind that kept him from relaxing so they continued in silence the rest of the way.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Alfred was so absorbed in his book he didn't realize the time until he felt a small pain in his chest begin. "Ah! Wh-what?" Alfred clutched his chest and saw how dark it had gotten and the moon had risen making his eyes widen. "I have to, ah! Get out of here!" Alfred stumbled out of his room and out the door not bothering with the lights or even closing the door. He ran out the back of the house and stumbled since he didn't put any shoes on.

The cabin was just about out of sight when a noise made him stop in his tracks, "n-no!" Alfred knew it was the sound of a car and that only meant that Mattie had come to check on him. He turned away, the pain spreading throughout his body and there was only thought running through his head, 'i must get away from here and Mattie!' Alfred hurried deeper into the woods.

As Alfred ran deeper in the woods Matthew and Arthur got out of the car they saw the lights were on and knocked on the door, "Alfred can you open up?" as Matthew knock Arthur looked through the window and saw the back door wide open. "Matthew the back door is open, we can enter through there." At first it struck them odd that the back door was just wide open but as they looked around they saw that no one was in the cabin.

"Al? Alfred!? ALFRED!?" Matthew was panicking now he searched around until he heard Arthur call him, "did you find him!?" Matthew rushed toward one of the rooms to find Arthur by the bed. Arthur had a hand on the bed, "it's still warm so it wasn't that long ago he left but it looked like he was in a rush." Arthur could see that Alfred scrabbled out of bed in a hurry.

Matthew bent down and picked up a book that Al was probably reading, "Do you think he's okay? Should we look for him?" Matt asked. Before Arthur said anything there was a scream from the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alfred didn't get very far with the pain very intense and constant stumbling. Alfred finally tripped and fell to his knees, looking up at the sky his vision began to blur; stars started merging together into white blotches in the sky. The full moon was standing out like a beacon as darkness surrounded him. He screamed out in agony as his muscles began to bulge and his shirt ripped in half. "H-Help!" He screamed his mind blurring and his whole body withering in pain.

Matthew and Arthur heard the cry and Matt immediately sprang out the house into the forest, "Alfred!"

Arthur shouted after him, "wait! You can't go unprepared! You don't know what's out there!" Arthur immediately raced after Matthew, closing the door behind him he tried to reach Matthew but was slower and stumbled more.

Alfred senses started to heighten as his ears became pointed, claws growing from his hands, canine teeth replacing his regular ones and his eyes pupils were narrow slits. Alfred was turning into a werewolf. Matthew reached where Alfred was, a small clearing, and saw what was happening to his twin and couldn't understand, "A-Alfred..." Canada slowly tried to get closer.

Alfred head snapped up and fear toke over his body, when he asked for help he didn't actually mean it. The last person in the world he wanted here to see him like this was Mattie, he saw matt try to get closer, "N-no! Mattie s-stay a-away!" Alfred was still transforming and was in much pain.

Matthew flinched and stopped but he didn't run, "A-Al, w-what's happening?" Arthur finally reached Matthew and saw Alfred withering in pain on the floor. Arthur knew what was happening and pulled matt behind him, "Alfred is turning into a werewolf, and I want you to stay behind me." Arthur had his fair share of encounters with mythical creatures but he didn't expect Alfred to be a werewolf. Knowing from experience he had to be careful and especially since Matthew was here, the speed and strength of a werewolf can't be matched unless one knew the art of magic like himself.

Alfred looked up and saw Arthur in front of matt, 'Arthur is here too? At least he can protect Mattie.' Alfred had finally turned into a large wolf and struggled to keep the beast inside of him at bay but the beast was too powerful, "r-run..." Once Alfred said that, his eyes turned a blood red that glowed in the darkness. He let out a howl into the night and growled at what would be his next meal.

Arthur stared Alfred-no the beast that had taken over the American's body, "I warn you not to come near or you'll regret it." Arthur threatens.

It was no use because the beast was already running towards them at amazing speed but not fast enough to stop Arthur from chanting a spell and sending the wolf sailing through the air and into a tree. Arthur toke this opportunity to take Matthew and run back towards the cabin, "quickly back to the cabin! We have a better chance there than hear in the open!" Arthur dragged Matthew along with him.

Matthew began to protest, "We can't just leave Alfred!" Matt looked back at the beast, it had begun to stand but still appeared dazed with the surprise attack.

The beast shook itself and saw his two meals running and so he raced towards them. Arthur shot bolts of magic at the wolf until they reached the cabin, Matthew had stumbled and fallen a few feet away from the door. Arthur tried to get Matthew to stand but the beast was upon them and threw Arthur aside. Matthew stared up at the beast that was now ready for its meal.

"A-Alfie, p-please don't." Matthew hoped that Alfred would recognize him. The beasts red eyes turned blue briefly making it stop and step back, Matthew toke the opportunity to scramble backwards to safety. It wasn't long until the blue turned back to red and saw his pray escaping, roaring he toke a slash at the Canadian ripping across his clothes and skin but before he could do more a powerful force of magic struck him in the side sending him flying into a tree.

Arthur hurried over to Matthew and saw the wound, a very deep gash, bleeding a lot, "Matthew hold on! I will help you as soon as I can!" He faced the wolf who was shaking off debris of the tree from its fur, "Alfred I know you are still in there! Please come to your senses!"

Deep down Alfred heard Arthur and resurfaced quickly blinking rapidly, "Wh-what's going...on..?" He shook his head and growled again, the worse half of himself taking over. He head-butted Arthur and kicked him in the stomach, his claws leaving long marks.

Matthew skin was cold and his shirt was ripped and stained with blood but he managed to stay conscious, "A-Arth- thur...A-Alf-fred..." to his left he could see the wolf that was his brother and Arthur in combat with each other. Matt pulled himself towards the wall of the cabin to help him sit up, once he was sitting up, with much pain, he removed his shirt and wrapped it around his wound to help stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile as Matt was wrapping the wound Arthur slammed into the ground, "ACK!" His head slammed into the ground causing it to bleed a bit. Holding the wound with one hand he stood back up and sent a powerful blast of magic without holding back much. Alfred flew into another tree causing it to crack which made him slump down with in pain, Arthur took this opportunity to hold Alfred down by the neck and legs trying to make a breakthrough, "get to your senses, you're stronger than this Alfred! Fight it!"

Matthew saw Arthur pin Alfred down but his vision began to blur, "Alfred, please... Break through...Arthur...don't harm him anymore..." Trailing of he became unconscious.

Arthur gave a final look into the blood red eyes that were starting to change, "control yourself Alfred." Making sure that he would not attack from behind Arthur hurried over to the unconscious Canadian, "Matthew!"

He kneeled beside the Canadian and saw that he tried wrapping the wound with his shirt but the blood seemed to begin to seep through, "Matthew wake up, you have to stay awake!" Arthur tried to shake Matthew awake as he began to chant a spell and heal him with a faint green light. Matthews's eyes fluttered open, "I-I'm...o-ok-okay..." He whispered barely keeping conscious.

Alfred whimpered but stayed down this time, all at once feeling the aches and pain from the fight, blood flowing from gashes he got from being flung. His head lay against the ground as he squeezed his eyes shut which had turned more blue than red, "j...just k-kill me n...now! P-please!" He choked out desperately fighting to get a hold of his surroundings but he felt himself begin to give way to his instinct again. The beast inside him, not wanting to give up, had taken over again and slowly began to drag itself closer to the Canadian and brit.

Arthur sighed, his emerald green eyes filled with sorrow, it hurt to hear Alfred utter those words, "I'm sorry...but I can't grant your wish..."His tone as sorrowful as his eyes, "I can kill you, but I won't. I will protect others and fight you to keep you alive if I have to but I would never even think of killing you." He saw that the beast was coming closer but it could do no harm now and allowed him while he tried to heal Matthew enough that the wounds were fully closed.

Matthew was regaining his strength but only a little at a time and was still very weak and exhausted. He tried to raise his voice just enough for Alfred to hear, "A-Alfie...I kn-know you're still you d-deep down inside... I still love you and hope you're alright..."

Alfred whimpered again, taking Arthur's and Matthew's words deep to heart. The beast stopped right at the feet of Matthew as Alfred mind raced_, 'Artie didn't want to kill him after everything...?! Mattie...he had hurt him...the one thing he promised himself he'd never do...!'_ Alfred's eyes changed to a watery blue and transformed back into human form. The cuts and marks from the magical blast stung like a hundreds of needles buried in his skin and his blood soaked everything around him. It was all a blur, everything, as he stared down at his hands trembling in fear...of himself.

Matthew was healed completely by Arthur and regained most of his strength, "A-Al your b-back to normal!" He smiled, relieved. Yet he noticed his brother trembling and pulled him so that they were besides each other. "I-it's alright...you're fine now." Matt hugged Alfred not caring that they were both covered in blood. Alfred choked out a sob as his beloved brother hugged him, a tear streaked down his face, "Wh-why...!" He shook his head, "y-you shouldn't... You sh- should hate me..."

Matthew smiled sweetly, still hugging his dear brother, "n-no, no... I could never hate you...you're my brother and I love you no matter what."

Alfred jolted a little at Matthew's words and finally hugged him back tightly, not able to say anything back. Matthew ran his hand through his hair knowing it would help calm him down. Everything was going to be just fine. Alfred leaned into Mattie's comfort, for once wanting to be comforted. "I-I'm sorry..." He whispered quietly. Matthew whispered back, "I forgive you."

Arthur stood by and watched the touching moment between the two brothers. He wished that his own brothers were this close but asking for that would be like asking to be ruler of the world or stopping Alfred from eating hamburgers for the rest of his life.

Alfred's eyes were becoming blurry and unfocused as he began to feel light headed. Matthew noticed the look on Alfred's face, "y-you alright?" Matthew was a bit nervous and concerned as he felt Alfred lean more into him.

"Y-yeah..." Looking down at his hand that was dripping with blood he tilted his head curiously, "Wh-why it everything tinted red...?" Alfred's eyes began to glaze over, "th-that's so weird."

"It's your blood Al..." Matthew looked saw the glazed look on Alfred's face and how he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, "Al? Stay with me Al!" Matthew looked over at Arthur for help.

Arthur knew what he had to do and began chanting a healing spell but as he began Alfred flinched a bit, "Artie... Y-you and your f-freaky magic... S-spells don't always...work."

Arthur ignored him and continued to chant until all the wounds were closed. Arthur slumped to the ground exhausted from the constant use of his magic, "well did you ever think it was because of a certain git that always interrupts me?" Alfred felt a lot better but was so tired; he poked at the area where one of the wounds had been, "thanks Artie, I-I can't believe it a-actually w-worked!" He had ignored Arthur's comment completely.

Arthur had to hold his tongue to stop from snapping back at the annoying American, now wasn't the time for arguing, "Well while my magic has healed your wounds I think we all deserve a good night's rest. I doubt that either of you can get up?" Both twins nodded as Arthur sighed, "Well if we're going to be out here make some room for me." Arthur scooted himself in between the two brothers. Matthew leaned against the brit and immediately fell asleep.

Alfred leaned on Arthur as well but his worry prevented him from falling asleep. Looking over at Matthew he deemed it safe to talk, "Artie..." He spoke quietly, "that's going to happen again, you know, with the full moon and you might not be here to heal or stop me the next time... Or the time after that... Or the time after that..." His eyes began to water up, "I should die, and look at what I did to both of you Artie!"

Arthur held him closer along with Matthew, "shhh... Don't say that, you of all people do not deserve to die. You're supposed to be a hero, our hero." He gestured to Matthew and himself, "I'm sure we will think of something but for now just rest." He gently wiped away the falling tears. Alfred took a shuddery breath and huddled closer to Arthur for comfort as he closed his eyes, "y-yeah, I am supposed to be the hero for both of you." He smiled a little, "I'm sure...we'll figure something out..."

Smiling, Arthur muttered a quick little spell and a blanket appeared and gently laid over them. He secured the blanket to make sure it covered them all properly and adjusted the brothers so they were completely leaning against him instead of the hard wooden wall. "Of course we will, don't forget you have me and even Matthew to help you."

Alfred looked over at Matthew who has a peaceful smile on his face, one of pure happiness. He grabbed one of Matt's hands and felt Matthew unconsciously grasp his own gently. Alfred's smile grew and he laid his head on Arthur's chest, "yeah….yeah, I'm glad I have you two…" he was so happy, they were both alright, they were both okay…if would've really truly hurt them, even kill them… he didn't want to think about it…he couldn't imagine if they were gone from his life. What matters now is that they were with him now and that's what matters.

Arthur saw that Alfred had relaxed and had a smile on his face; he made sure that the blanket was secured one final time. He ran his hands through Alfred's hair, "I love you both very much," He murmured as he drifted gently to sleep.

Half-asleep, he murmured back, "I love you both too…" he drifted off to sleep his hand still holding Matthew's and his head snug on Arthur's chest, Alfred felt safe and content in his arms as Matthew muttered something about maple syrup, it had been a long day for the three of them and they all knew that it would be okay as long as they had each other for help and comfort.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and would love to receive reviews, comments, or even criticize me if I did a few errors! I also accept ideas for fan fictions and would gladly type one up if you had a certain type in mind! :3**


End file.
